The Son of Curufin
by Caranthol
Summary: Celebrimbor faces a choice when his father plots to seize the crown of Nargothrond.
1. Chapter 1: The Departure of Finrod

Disclaimer: I do not own anything J

Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.R.R. Tolkien wrote whatsoever. The characters in this story are his creations.

Chapter 1: The Departure of Finrod

The Man was haggard and his clothes were tattered, but he looked noble nonetheless as he proudly stood before the King. Celebrimbor watched when he was brought before the throne, wondering this. Finrod rose to greet the man.

"Well met, Beren son of Barahir! The renown of your deeds has spread to my halls from the North. Indeed your tale must be grim and dark, deeming from your appearance. I invite you as my guest. Rest from your toil and may your heart be glad soon!"

Beren bowed.

"O King Finrod Felagund, the Friend of Men, I thank you for your words. But my heart knows no rest before it has what it desires."

"And what may that be, honoured friend?"

Beren looked Felagund into his eyes.

"That could be better discussed without too many ears hearing us."

Finrod nodded.

"Very well, let us retire to my chambers. But before that you will be given new clothes and a bath will be prepared. Let no one say that Finrod Felagund treats his guests badly."

The King gave orders to servants and sat down. With a gesture of his hand he signalled to the looking crowd to leave the hall. The Elves streamed out of the great doors and Celebrimbor said to Curufin:

"Father, do you know what that means and what this Beren desires?"

Curufin shook his head.

"No, but there are rumours that he caused some trouble in Doriath. That at least is where he is coming from, though I wonder how he ever could penetrate the Girdle." With a slight frown he went on:

"But hear my words: Finrod is not wise to love the Men so much. They are weak, and soon they die, like leaves of forest in autumn. They are of limited use as allies. I do not say they are useless, but the reliance some like Finrod and Fingolfin put upon them is beyond me."

Celebrimbor looked at his father, disapproval in his eyes.

"Do not think that I am rude or disobedient, but I must say this: The Men die like the leaves, it is true, but like flowers in spring their race blossoms ever anew. Father, just remember the valour of the Third House. Mighty are their warriors and their lords are noble. Have you not seen Hador Lórindol?"

Curufin stroked his chin slowly with his slender fingers.

"You are partly right, my son. I spoke like this only because my dreams have been dark of late and a strange restlessness is on me. Great things will happen, before the year has ended. Mark my words."

They came to a crossing of corridors and parted, for their chambers were far from each other. Such had been the influx of refugees to Nargothrond after Dagor Bragollach that there was little choice when it came to apartments. Celebrimbor bade his father good night and strode towards his rooms.

--

Surprise and confusion was great the next day, when Finrod announced that he would leave with Beren to aid him in his quest. He told the full purpose of this desperate venture to his shocked people. It was too much, for Celegorm rose, drawing his sword. The son of Fëanor cried:

"Be he friend or foe, an evil spirit of Morgoth, an Elf, a child of Men or whatever creature of Arda, no law, no love, no alliance with evil, not the might of the Valar, no sorcery will protect him from the eternal hatred of the sons of Fëanor if he takes or finds even one of the Silmarils and keeps it. For we claim the Silmarils as ours alone until the end of the world."

Finrod signed him to be silent, but Celegorm went furiously on, almost threatening the King himself. Of the Oath of Fëanor he spoke, calling the wrath of Ilúvatar upon anyone who dared to break it or help someone to do it. Some of the audience trembled, such was the hatred and force of the words. Many were hesitating, not sure if they should believe Celegorm or follow their King.

When Celegorm finally stopped, Curufin rose and spoke:

"O honoured King, forgive my brother the rashness of his words. In his fury he does not think what he says. But he is right nonetheless. For we cannot see the Silmarils in any hands save our own. Does not the law of the Noldor say that father's works belong to his sons if he goes to Mandos? Is Thingol a son of Fëanor?"

He gazed around the hall, smiling as he saw the crowd listening him in attentive silence. He continued with a melodious voice, very unlike the harsh cries and exclamations of Celegorm.

"People of Nargothrond! I do not tell you to be cowards or to let your beloved King down. But this venture is, I do not say folly, but at least desperate, and leads only to grief for those who take part in it. Would you risk your lives trying to gain a jewel to a greedy Avar, who in his pride thinks his daughter is more valuable than the Silmarils? Would you risk the wrath of the sons of Fëanor? Our oath binds us and as my brother said we would not tolerate anyone to steal our heritage. I do not threaten you, but keep in mind that our friendship is not lightly cast aside."

He paused, smiling again. He could see that now was the time for the final blow.

"And there could be even worse than that. What if you give aid to this quest and succeed? Morgoth's hand is long and he does not forget any injury or wrong. Even if you give the Silmaril to Thingol, the Enemy would have his revenge on you."

Curufin's voice had been calm, but now he raised it a little. Raising his hand, he spoke with a tremulous voice:

"Think about what could result! The gates of Nargothrond broken, the Orcs and Glaurung plundering and destroying at will! You and your beloved slain, your wives and children taken in chains to slavery or a fate worse than death. No songs would be made of the last battle, for no bard would be left alive, no one of you would! Hear me, o wise Noldor of Nargothrond and stay in your halls in bliss and peace! For the alternative would be death and darkness."

Curufin wiped sweat from his brow, bowed to Finrod and sat down beside his son. He whispered:

"I succeeded, I know it. See how they tremble!"

Celebrimbor only nodded. He accepted the thoughts of his father and admired the skill with which he could make a speech without any preparation. But he didn't like the way Curufin and Celegorm treated the King. They were guests, after all, and without Finrod's friendliness they would be in sore plight. He remained silent, however, for it would have been disrespectful to oppose his father publicly.

Celebrimbor looked at Finrod and pity flooded him. The King's eyes clearly showed his disappointment of his people. He stood before the throne like a statue, only his knotted fists and a slight red on his cheeks betraying the storm which raged in him. The people in the hall muttered to each other and Celebrimbor heard comments like:

"Felagund is no Vala to command us! If he wants to throw his life away, let him do it, but I am no thrall of his."

"You are right, I am even not of his people originally."

Seemingly the King heard the whispers, too, for he took his crown from his head. He threw it before his feet with a great clatter. The crowd was suddenly silent, and Finrod said, his eyes blazing:

"You can break your oaths to me, but my own promises bind me. If amongst you there is someone over whom the shadow of the curse has not fallen yet, I can have even someone as my companion and do not leave like a beggar, who is driven out of the gates."

Ten of the Noldor rose and strode before the King, bowing low to him and offering their swords. One of them, Edrahil by name, picked up the crown and gave it back to Finrod, saying:

"Lord, give this to a steward until you return. For you are my king, and theirs, come what may."

Finrod took the crown and gave it to his brother, saying:

"Orodreth, to you leave I my realm. I trust you will rule wisely and that all is well when I come back. If I fall during the Quest, however, the crown belongs to you, for I have no son."

Orodreth bowed gravely, tears rolling down his cheeks. Celebrimbor watched this with growing emotion. His eyes were moistened, too. His heart raced as the pity for the valiant King took him over. He hardly heard Orodreth's reply:

"Brother, your trust is not in vain! May the Valar protect you on your journey and may you succeed and return soon!"

Finrod placed the crown on his brother's head and came down from the pedestal where the throne was. The crowd silently divided as he strode through it, not looking right or left nor speaking. His face was hard as steel, and many bowed their heads in shame, including Celebrimbor. Only the ten companions and Beren followed the King.

Read and review, please. In the last scene I have taken much material from the Silmarillion, translating from my Finnish copy, for I don't own the English one. But I guess it is only better that it isn't a hundred-percent copy. Curufin's speech and the conversation between Finrod and Orodreth, however, are completely my own writing. In the next chapter Lúthien will be featured.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eventful Hunt

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 2: The Eventful Hunt

A loud knock on the door made Celebrimbor start. He sighed irritably and rose. So much for a quiet morning of work! He left the gem he had been cutting on the table and walked to the door. Opening it he saw Curufin and Celegorm, both in hunting attire. Beside Celegorm stood Huan, the great hound which the Noldo kept in high esteem. Curufin said:

"Good morning, son! I and your uncle are going to hunt for some days, for it is feared that wolves have come here from the north. We thought that maybe you would like to accompany us."

Celebrimbor hesitated.

"I do not know if I want. I was working on a wondrous jewel when you arrived. Its cutting demands my attention."

Curufin smiled.

"I am delighted to see that the skill of Mahtan and my father has descended on you. But come, it is not good to become so absorbed in your craft that you forget the joys of life. I deem that your hand would be surer and your mind clearer if you grasped the bow or spear sometimes instead of pen or silver-smith's hammer."

Celebrimbor felt that his father was right. It was early spring and a little trip to the woods would be delightful indeed. Besides, if he studied the light and colours in the forest for a few days, he could maybe see how to cut the stone so it would reflect light better. Celegorm was impatient and when Celebrimbor did not answer for a moment he exclaimed:

"Now, brother, let us go, with or without him! If he wants to spend his days like a maiden, dreaming in his chamber, then let it be so. Let us depart for works of men!"

The insult was needless and Celebrimbor frowned slightly. Of all of his uncles he liked Celegorm the least, for the older Noldo did not think before speaking and was haughty. Sometimes he seemed to take delight in insulting others. Curufin's face darkened and he would have rebuked Celegorm for jeering at his son, but Celebrimbor answered civilly:

"Uncle, the works suitable for men are many, although my craft is perhaps not the greatest among them. But if you insist, I will accompany you. I indeed long now for some fresh air."

He went inside and changed his hunting clothes on. With a last longing look to his tools and gems he strode outside and followed Curufin and Celegorm.

--

Soon Celebrimbor didn't rue at all that he had come, since the hunting trip was indeed delightful. In the third day of the journey the sun rose red from the cloudless horizon, making the awakening forest and the banks of Narog breath-takingly lovely. He straightened in his saddle and breathed deeply. The air was full of scents of spring. Flowers bloomed and the leaves were opening, bright green. Against the dark tree-trunks and boughs they seemed strangely joyous, as if celebrating the passing of long winter. Only here and there, in the deepest shades and hollows, still were some patches of snow. They gleamed white in the growing sunlight, sparkling like diamonds. A slight and warm south wind blew, birds dancing on its wings, singing in joy and gratitude of the return of the warmth. In moment like this the world seemed to be young again, like an echo of the first Spring of Arda before the Two Trees.

Celebrimbor descended from his saddle and took a piece of parchment and a fine pen from his saddle-bag. He had separated from Curufin and Celegorm as each of the three were looking for the wolves. But there were none to be seen, so now it was a good opportunity to make some sketches. Celebrimbor was famed for his carving on silver and stone, as well as for his skill with precious stones. On trips like these he usually carried drawing-materials with him, ever in search of new ideas.

He sat down and began to draw a mighty oak, standing far from other trees. He watched it carefully, and set the pen on the parchment. It would make a good motif for a plate, for example. He observed the patterns of shade and the filtering of the sunlight through the leaves especially carefully. He took a coloured glass lens and looked through it in different angles. He began already to have clearer ideas as how to cut the green stone he had been working on.

After making careful sketches about the surfaces of the stone and their sizes, he began to draw the oak. He smiled, for he felt completely new thoughts for executing his artwork and handicraft growing in him.

"This little venture was not wasted time, after all," he thought as he drew with quick and precise fingers the last details of the tall tree. He was pleased at his own skill, every single bough and leaf was just like in reality. It would need only little finishing. But as he drew the last line, a loud horn was blown nearby. He was startled and the pen slipped, blotching the beautiful picture with ink all over.

With a sigh of irritation Celebrimbor rose and mounted his steed after putting the pen and parchment away. He had to go, for the horn was that of his uncle's. They had agreed that at hearing a horn-call the other two should haste to the one who had winded it. Evidently Celegorm had encountered some prey, probably the wolves. Celebrimbor spurred his horse, since obviously haste was needed. His proud uncle wouldn't call for aid if he didn't seriously need it.

--

After a quarter an hour Celebrimbor came to a glade, where his father and uncle already stood, Huan beside Celegorm as usually. But there was a third person as well, an elf-maiden apparently! The three seemed to be in lively conversation. When Celebrimbor rode nearer they stopped and looked at him. He jumped from the back of his steed and strode to greet them. Curufin bowed to the lady:

"Fair maiden, this is my son Celebrimbor, a great master of working on precious stones and silver. Celebrimbor, greet Lúthien, for indeed the daughter of Thingol stands before you."

Celebrimbor looked at the maiden in wonder. He had heard many tales of her beauty but they fell far short of reality. Lúthien's skin was so fair that it was almost white, yet lovely. In her grey eyes glimmered the light of wisdom. Deep blue like a summer night were her clothes except for a cloak that was like weaved from shadow, slender were her limbs and body. She smiled at Celebrimbor and he felt like the sun would have come out of clouds. Not too great was the price Thingol had demanded from Beren, for Lúthien was more like a being of Valinor than any of the Eldar. She spoke with a voice that was melodious and clear as a mountain spring:

"I am rejoiced to meet you, lord Celebrimbor. Your gracious father and uncle have already promised to help me in my plight, even before I have had the opportunity to tell it to them. Lord Celegorm even accepted to escort me to Nargothrond."

Celebrimbor was puzzled. Curufin and Celegorm knew well the matter of Beren. He looked at his father and opened his mouth to speak. But Curufin warned him to be silent with his stern look and a slight gesture. So Celebrimbor said:

"Fair Lúthien, happy is the hour we meet. For no song can make justice to your beauty. I am gladly in your service like my relatives here."

Lúthien offered her hand to him and he took it, a thrill going through his body. He struggled with his emotion, reminding himself that the maiden was promised to another. Were Beren a Man or an Elf, Celebrimbor told himself that it would be low and unworthy of his high birth to rob another man's beloved. Somehow he managed to steady his mind and turned to take the reins of his steed.

--

They rode slowly towards Nargothrond, Lúthien on Celegorm's horse and the Noldo walked beside it, conversing with her. The father and the son rode some distance behind them. Celebrimbor was thoughtful and asked Curufin:

"Father, why did you not tell her that we already know about Beren and his Quest? I cannot understand anything of this." Curufin bit his lips.

"I will tell you later. Now, suffice it to say that she intends to follow Beren and it seems unwise to me. And Celegorm is wholly fascinated by her. See, how they speak and how he looks at Lúthien."

After a pause he added:

"I thought I saw that you also were impressed by her. What would you say if you could marry her?"

Celebrimbor answered:

"If she was not in love with Beren, I would avoid no danger or toil to win her heart. But as she is betrothed to him, I have no intention of wooing her." The answer of Curufin was soft.

"And why is that so?"

"It would be petty and treacherous. No Elf-lord, if he respected his good name would chase a woman who is already bound to some other."

Curufin shook his head, smiling sourly.

"Beren is only a Man and will never return from his journey. I tell you that it would not be unpleasant to me to see you having sons with her, to continue our line. Besides, betrothal is not the same as marriage, it can be broken. Who would accuse her if she cast a haggard, homeless Man aside in favour of a mighty and skillful Elf-lord?"

Celebrimbor answered, a bit heatedly:

"I respect any vow, be it betrothal or marriage. My hand will never break the bond between her and Beren."

Curufin said, coldly:

"As you wish. Then she will be Celegorm's, if he succeeds in winning her heart. I command you to say no word of this to her, or anyone else."

They fell silent, Celebrimbor thinking worriedly about the words of his father.

--

When they arrived to Nargothrond after a few days, Celebrimbor wondered that they entered via a small side door, not the main gates. Without knowing why, his heart had grown heavier during the journey. Curufin and Celegorm had whispered to each other when they were out of earshot, only to stop if Celebrimbor approached them. Often their glances had wandered to Lúthien, and the gleam in Celegorm's eyes made Celebrimbor shiver. The maiden was unaware of this, seemingly wholly trusting the Noldorin lords. Respecting the will of his father Celebrimbor did not try to warn Lúthien of their intentions, though it pained him.

Now they came to the corridor where Celegorm's chambers were, having seen no one but the guards at the door. By chance or design they had arrived at midnight so that most of the Elves were sleeping or in the feast halls in the upper parts of the caves. They arrived to the door of Celegorm's chamber and strode in. When inside, Celegorm bowed.

"Lady Lúthien, let me offer my rooms to your use. I will retire to my brother's chambers so that you will not be bothered."

With a gracious gesture of her hand Lúthien thanked the Noldo and set her cloak aside on a chair. She spoke:

"Your hospitality is very welcome, lord, for my journey has been long and tiring. If you excuse me, I will now retire to sleep."

"Fair lady, it is a pleasure to help you. I have only a few things to collect and take with me, so you can go to the bed chamber. We will leave in a moment."

Lúthien smiled at them and went in the inner room. Celebrimbor turned and strode out, waiting before in the corridor. Curufin and Celegorm soon returned with Huan, smiling faintly and exchanging a pleased look. Celebrimbor was surprised to see that Celegorm carried the cloak of Lúthien. Before he could say anything, Celegorm took a key and turned it in the lock silently. Celebrimbor had suspected something like this, but was shocked nonetheless that his father and uncle could trick a lone maiden to be their captive. He tried to speak, but Curufin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Not a word, son. I will explain later."

Taking the arm of Celebrimbor Curufin walked away, leading his son. Once they were in Curufin's rooms, Celebrimbor said:

"Why did you do this? What has Lúthien done that you imprison her like this?"

Curufin poured some wine for them and said, gesturing Celebrimbor to sit on a chair:

"She has done nothing – yet. We did this for her own safety. She said many times that she would follow Beren. Could you see a maiden so lovely to walk in her death and not try to stop her? Our hearts told us that she could not be restrained save by a little treachery. We only keep her behind the lock as long as it takes the news of the outcome of the quest to arrive."

Curufin's voice was very convincing, but he didn't look Celebrimbor in the eyes. Instead, his gaze wandered to his feet and the wine as he swirled it, his hand a little unsteady. Still, Celebrimbor could tell that he did not tell everything because he knew his father so well. He said:

"Father, do not try to deceive me. You told me that Celegorm fancied her. You both hope that Beren never returns. But my heart tells me this: Lúthien is destined for something greater than to be Celegorm's wife, and Beren is a part of that fate, in good or bad. That Man could even get through Melian's shadows and mists. Father, I fear for you. Do not try to hinder fate, no good can come of it."

Curufin raised his eyes, now angry.

"You cannot tell me what I must do and what not! What do you know about fate, you who spend your days playing with shiny trinkets! Long have I hoped that you would be like me, sharing my ambitions and hopes. I thought that the day had arrived I could finally disclose my plans to you. It seems I was wrong."

Celebrimbor rose to leave, not desiring to anger Curufin further. He bowed.

"I am sorry, I did not want to be impertinent. I love you, and my heart darkens for some reason whenever I think of future, for I see something evil in store for you. Perhaps I am mistaken. Do not be angry with me, for my fear and love for you speaks through my mouth. I regret if I have disappointed you with being more like my grandgrandfather than you."

He turned and walked to the door. But before he could leave, Curufin rose and grasped his arm. With a voice full of emotion the father spoke:

"Wait! I did not mean everything I said. I am deeply troubled and my temper is growing short. I will not you leave thinking I do not hold you in esteem. Every father hopes that his son would be a picture of him, but it cannot be so. Like Mahtan you look, and like him and my father you have been blessed with a great skill. I try to remember that your ambition is smaller than mine and that your wisdom is younger than mine. But swear to me that whatever happens, you will obey me and stand beside me."

Celebrimbor looked at his father, seeing genuine tears in his eyes. So at least part of the speech was not affectation. He wanted to make the oath but feared. He said:

"I respect you more than anyone else, but do not demand an oath from me. If I swore, I would walk in darkness, bound by own words, for you refuse to give me enough light to guide me. My love and esteem you always will have, but do not ask me to do this! I am no longer a child, I cannot utter rash promises without all the knowledge of their results. Now let us rest and speak of this tomorrow, if you will. Oft morning is wiser than evening, and we are tired and agitated."

Curufin released Celebrimbor's arm, sighing:

"So be it, then. Good night, my son."

"Good night, father."

Celebrimbor walked to his chambers, dark thoughts forming in his mind.

--

Read and review, please. I know that in Silmarillion it is not stated that Celebrimbor was there when Lúthien was found but nor it is said that he was not. I thought it probable that Curufin would like his son to be with him and would share some of his plans with him, even if only testing his loyalty.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 3: Revelations

Celebrimbor and Curufin did not talk about any oaths the next day. Instead, Curufin greeted his son as friendly as ever when he saw him. But something had changed: Curufin did not speak with Celebrimbor as much as before and then they conversed mainly of Celebrimbor's craft and trivial things. Curufin did not even hint of his plans to his son, but Celebrimbor nonetheless saw that something was stressing him. Lúthien was still held in the chamber of Celegorm, and no others than Celegorm and Curufin were allowed to speak with her. Even Celebrimbor was forbidden to enter the rooms when Celegorm opened the door. At first the matter was kept secret.

But after two weeks Celegorm finally made his intentions clear. He publicly sent messengers to Thingol to deliver his proposal to take Lúthien as his wife. Preparations for a wedding feast were begun, and the people of Nargothrond wondered greatly. Celebrimbor did not believe for a moment that Lúthien had consented with free will, but there was nothing he could do without breaking his relations to his father and uncle. With a heavy mind he listened the talk in the feast halls, not answering the questions directed at him.

Only one thing lifted his mood. During these spring weeks many of the sons of the lords of Nargothrond talked to him and tried to befriend him. There were even some hints that some of the councillors would not have been averse seeing him as their son-in-law. He wondered at this change, for he had not had many friends in Nargothrond, being just one of the Noldorin refugees housed in there. But he was delighted nonetheless, when one of his new friends named Ovorluin asked him to teach him the craft of making precious stones.

--

They sat before Celebrimbor's work-table, using a piece of glass for practice. Celebrimbor adviced:

"Now, slowly, do not strike so hard. It is not a piece of iron and you are not a blacksmith. Carefully, only little taps. Chisel only a small chip at a time."

Ovorluin tapped the head of the little chisel too hard. The glass broke to pieces, and Celebrimbor frowned.

"Do not be offended but you should remain a bard. No practice can make you a good silversmith or jewel maker. Your hands are better on the lute strings."

Ovorluin only laughed good-naturedly and rose from the table. He walked to a large chair and sat in it, taking a fine lute in his hands.

"Perhaps you are right. I will not hinder your work any more. Let us talk while I play some lays."

Ovorluin's fingers danced on the strings and a song of Valinor started. Celebrimbor took his tools and began to work. With delicate hands and careful taps of his hammer he started to set a gem to a silver necklace. They talked of music for a while. Celebrimbor paused every now and then, bending little silver claws around the jewel. Finally Ovorluin said:

"I enjoy of your company, but I had also another matter in my mind when I asked to visit you. Could you stop your work for a while?"

Celebrimbor looked up, asking:

"Tell me what it is. I help you gladly if I can."

Ovorluin slowly played a few chords before he spoke:

"Could you deliver a message to your father? My father sent me to say this, but I am of same mind. My family wants Curufin know that we fully support him."

Celebrimbor was puzzled.

"Support him in what?"

"Are you testing me? In his plans, of course! Orodreth is a good leader, but too indecisive for times like this. Finrod is in the dungeons of Gorthaur and will never return. My father and I think that a strong ruler should reign in Nargothrond. And who could be better than two sons of Fëanor, known for their skill and valour?"

Celebrimbor was alarmed and rose from his seat, trying to calm himself.

"I will tell your message to him. It is perhaps better if I do it now. Farewell for a time!"

Ovorluin bowed a goodbye to him and left. Celebrimbor waited for a few moments and then made his way to Curufin's door.

--

With a nervous hand Celebrimbor knocked and after his father had opened entered the room without even greeting.

"Father, what are you planning? Ovorluin just came to me and said that he and his family will support you. He even talked of you as the future ruler of Nargothrond. What does this mean?"

Curufin quickly recovered from his surprise and answered calmly:

"I do not know what you are speaking of. If Ovorluin wants to express his good-will towards me, I will accept it. But it is a riddle to me why he has thought that I would want the throne."

Celebrimbor was now angered.

"Father, for once I want that you speak to me openly. Have I not been always honest to you? I have not deserved lies and secrets, not even from you!"

Curufin shrugged.

"I forgive you your insulting words for I have not always been clear when speaking to you. It is true: My goal is the crown. With Orodreth on throne, the fall of Nargothrond is inevitable."

"Would you rebel against our host? Is that how you thank him?"

Curufin laid his hand on Celebrimbor's shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes. Celebrimbor recoiled a little, shocked at the fire in Curufin's gaze. In his father's eyes there burned ambition, greed and hatred. Curufin spoke:

"Why are you so cold? If I attain my goal it will benefit you too. Imagine it, you could be the heir for a mighty kingdom. Orodreth is a weakling, but I and Celegorm could make Nargothrond great, so that even Morgoth must fear us! When we have this realm, it is time to bind all the kingdoms of the Noldor together, under our rule. After all, we are of the oldest house of the Noldor."

Celebrimbor exclaimed:

"Beware, for this is a work of your accursed Oath! Remember the words of Mandos!"

Curufin started to pace up and down the floor, speaking impatiently:

"You cannot understand this matter. You did not participate in the Oath, and it troubles you not. But I, I called everlasting Darkness upon me if I fail to fulfil my vow. What could be better course to reclaim the Silmarils than to forge an alliance of all the Noldor? If we could unite, Morgoth would know no peace in his black mind! Do not try to teach me!"

Celebrimbor was not convinced:

"No, you are wrong. If you usurp the crown you will only sow dissension between the Noldor. Must it again be said that the sons of Fëanor are greedy and treacherous? No others than your brothers would join you, if you steal the crown of Orodreth."

Curufin waved his hand irritably.

"I should have known this! You always have objections and reservations when you should act. Where is the courage of the House of Fëanor in your blood? I will not speak of this with you again. My plans are ripe and I will execute them, despite of you! You will thank me when you rule with me and your uncle. Now go!"

Celebrimbor turned and walked out, grieved and afraid.

--

Celebrimbor could not sleep that evening, but rose and went outside the halls. He walked to a little hill some two miles from Nargothrond. He sat on the grass and looked around. It was midnight, and the moon had risen. There was not a sound, even the wind was still. The silver rays kissed the trees and meadows below him, Narog flowing peacefully southwards.

But the sight could not lift Celebrimbor's spirits. He leaned his head on his hands and thought hard. What should he do? Should he warn Orodreth? But then, his father was perhaps a traitor but still dear to him. A rash word could drive Curufin to open rebellion or get Orodreth to take some violent action. Celebrimbor could not bear the thought of his father punished. The image of Curufin leading an armed attempt to take the crown was also revolting. Was not one Kinslaying enough? It would only serve to bind the Noldor tighter to their Doom. There were no good choices, for all actions Celebrimbor could take would lead only to bloodshed and grief.

Suddenly raised his head, for a faint rustle came from behind him. He rebuked himself that he had taken only his dagger with him. If there was a spy of Morgoth, a wolf or an Orc, he would have no chance. He rose nimbly and turned around, drawing his dagger. But then he sheathed it again, breathing deeply in relief. He exclaimed:

"Huan! You startled me. But what are you doing here, without Celegorm?"

The hound only stared at him. Celebrimbor gazed around, patting Huan, and saw a figure among the deepest shadows of trees. Stepping closer, he cried:

"Uncle! How come have you come to hunt in this hour?"

The figure turned and Celebrimbor saw that it was not Celegorm. It was Lúthien, again clad in her shadowy cloak. She seemed to be afraid, and tried to leave. But Celebrimbor stepped forwards, gripping her arm. In amazement he said:

"Am I dreaming? Or has my uncle relented and released you?"

She answered:

"Neither, for I escaped with the help of Huan. Do not hinder me, for I must go to save Beren! If you have a noble heart, let me go and wish success to me. But if not, take even pity on me and do not alert your uncle."

Celebrimbor let her arm.

"So it is as I thought, and you had not accepted his proposal. But hear me, he has sent messages to Doriath, asking your hand from Thingol. Your father must be told the truth!"

"I have not time, for haste is needed. But if you are as good as your words and bearing, send him a message, and you will have my gratitude."

Celebrimbor looked downwards.

"I will do what I can, but my father will know of it. Perhaps I am a coward, but I have not the courage nor will to stand openly against him."

He raised his head and went on:

"But do not fear, I will not tell Celegorm or my father of this. Let them discover it for themselves. I am glad you have escaped from their clutches. Go in peace, and may the Valar protect you on the way!"

Lúthien smiled.

"Wise and kind is your heart, Celebrimbor, it seems. But do not be angry if I make sure that you cannot betray me until it is too late for them to chase me." Celebrimbor was puzzled.

"How would you do that?"

Lúthien stepped a bit farther.

"Like this."

She cast her enchanted cloak on Celebrimbor's face, singing softly. The song was like that of nightingales, bright like sunshine, yet dreamlike and soothing. Its words urged Celebrimbor to cast all his worries aside and wander to sleep. Of rest they spoke, and of sweet silence. He tried to fight against the spell, but it was too strong. He fell gently on the fragrant grass in deep slumber.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4: The Orchestra of Curufin

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 4: The Orchestra of Curufin

It seemed to Celebrimbor as if he was floating in air, strange forms and shadows moving in the darkness around him. He tried to see them more clearly, but they began to fade even as his gaze fell on them. A quiet song, the same Lúthien had sung echoed in the air, and he felt warm and comfortable. Slowly the darkness gave place to a grey mist and the song was silenced. He seemed to fall gently, and suddenly felt grass beneath him. He tried to exclaim, but no sound escaped from his mouth. Sound of falling water was heard, and he felt raindrops landing on him. He could not see anything save the mist. But suddenly a loud and clear noise cleaved through the mist, drawing it aside like a curtain.

--

Celebrimbor twitched and was suddenly awake. He felt refreshed, but also very bewildered, remembering nothing of how he had got to sleep there. Even the encounter with Lúthien was like a dream in his memory, and he strained his brains for a while, trying to affirm if the incident had been real. A cold rain descended from the sky, drenching him. He shivered and got to his feet. He looked around him and saw that it was an early morning, since a heavy mist covered everything and it was still somewhat dim. Suddenly he started, for a hunting-horn was winded in a mist-shrouded thicket ahead of him.

Out of the mist two large forms emerged, being in a few moments revealed to be two Elfs on horseback. They did not at first notice Celebrimbor, conversing in a low tone with each other. The taller one winded his horn, listening carefully after that. After a moment he exclaimed:

"Now I am sure that she has bewitched Huan. Never before has the hound not answered to my call!"

The other one did not answer, so the speaker spurred his horse onwards. But doing so his eye caught the still silent Celebrimbor. Celegorm, for it was he, reined his steed once again and jumped lightly from its back.

"Look, brother, who we have here! If it is not your worthless son, may Morgoth strike me down!"

Curufin rode nearer, an astonished look on his face when he saw Celebrimbor. Celegorm strode to his nephew, gripping his arm violently.

"You cur, did you help her to escape? Which way they went? Speak!"

Celebrimbor only shook his head, his mind still a bit clouded. Celegorm's grip tightened and he yelled:

"Can you not speak? Answer me, or I will strike you down!"

Now Curufin, having also dismounted, intervened, thrusting Celegorm away from Celebrimbor. Through clenched teeth he spoke:

"I have told you not to insult or threaten my son! Can you not see that he is bewildered?" Then, turning to his son, he asked:

"Celebrimbor, did you see them? Why are you here in such an hour?"

Celebrimbor wiped his eyes and stammered:

"I... I am not sure if I saw them. It is as if they came to me in a dream, all is very hazy."

Celegorm's face darkened.

"He has obviously drunk himself senseless and is still intoxicated! What kind of son do you have, Curufin? You are a great speaker, but he cannot even answer a simple question."

Curufin ignored this and continued to address Celebrimbor:

"Try to collect yourself, son. First tell me, how did you end up here? You have obviously slept on the grass, by the look of you."

Celebrimbor shut his eyes, searching for scraps of memories. Slowly the details of his encounter with Lúthien were gathered, until at last he could see the whole incident in his mind. Briefly he thought if he should lie having seen nothing, but abandoned the idea. His father, being deceitful, was not himself easily deceived, but could see behind the words. Besides, he could not tell anything that could be of any help to Celegorm and Curufin. Therefore he briefly recounted the previous night. Celegorm seethed and muttered in frustrated anger, but Curufin only nodded gravely. Then the latter turned and spoke:

"Celegorm, I deem it useless to try to pursue Lúthien now she has Huan as a companion. The hound can run faster than our steeds, even if the maid rides him. And Huan is sure to choose paths on which no trace is left."

Celegorm spat out:

"You are only too right! Even in a clear weather we would have little hope of finding them, but after this rain all traces are swept away." He kicked a stone hard, but then calmed himself. He spoke with bitter tone:

"It is in vain to complain when the deed is already done. Nonetheless, I will try to find some marks of their direction."

He jumped to horseback, crying:

"Follow me not, brother, for I shall ride faster than ever! I will return at tomorrow morning if I find nothing." His eyes blazed, when he ended his speech:

"Even if I do not find her now, one day she will be mine! That I promise even if I have to singlehandedly fight all the Edain and all the other races of Men to accomplish that!"

He rode away like a stormwind, leaving Celebrimbor and Curufin standing on the grass. His horn was heard behind the top of the hill and then the clatter of hooves disappeared in the distance. Curufin spread his cloak over Celebrimbor's shoulders.

"Take my horse, son, and ride to Nargothrond. You must be very cold. Tell my servants to prepare a bath and food for you. I will walk, for I need some time to think." His eyes gazed to the horizon and he muttered:

"I wonder how this will affect my plans. Not greatly, I deem, but still..."

Celebrimbor mounted and bade goodbye to his father, who only waved his right hand, stroking his chin with the left. When Celebrimbor looked back from the brink of the forest, he saw Curufin still standing and gazing to afar.

--

After a bath and a large breakfast Celebrimbor felt much better. He changed his clothes in his chambers and sat on a large chair, clad in a loose and richly embroidered robe. He prepared some tea and began to sip it, while reading his notes. His worries for Lúthien were already solved, and while contemplating his own projects he nearly forgot the situation of his father. He had during the past weeks been so absorbed in his craft for this very purpose. He decided to spend the morning trying to redraw the picture of the great oak he had spoiled.

With a smile he took the drawing-materials out of a locker, thinking the moment Lúthien was found. He rejoiced that she was now safely on her way. He seated himself before his table and looked at the ink-stained picture. The great oak was now in his mind almost as clear as in the morning he had first seen it. He took an empty parchment and started to draw, pausing to think every now and then.

After a while there was a loud knock on the door, and Celebrimbor slipped his pen, ink spilling all over the parchment. He flung it in the fireplace in disgust, exclaiming not too gently:

"Not again! To Morgoth with these interruptions! Who is there? Enter!"

The door was opened and Ovorluin strode in, his lute in his hands.

"Good morning, my friend! Did I come in a bad moment, for you seem to be a little testy today?"

Celebrimbor offered his hand, saying in a chillingly polite fashion:

"Good morning! I am only a little irritated by my own clumsiness. If you are looking for my father, he is out riding and will be not back until noon, I think."

Ovorluin seemed a little puzzled.

"Why would I seek your father? I just wanted to come to see you, since my last visit was cut a bit short."

Celebrimbor's good mood was already wiped away, and seeing Ovorluin did not improve it. He said:

"Why do you continue this play? If you have a message to my father, you may deliver it yourself! It must be tiring to you to act like a true friend."

Ovorluin stared at him, perplexed:

"But I am your true friend! The message last time – it was just that I was told to deliver it. What are you thinking?"

Celebrimbor shook his head angrily, laughing bitterly.

"Still more lies, ever more of them! You must admit that you seeked my company only because I am Curufin's son. But I tell you this: I do not accept my father's designs and have no part in them. I will not further them in any fashion. Leave me now, for you see that my friendship is of no use to you!"

He turned around to pour some wine for himself, waiting for Ovorluin to leave. But the sound of door was not heard and when he looked over his shoulder he saw Ovorluin still standing behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the other Noldo cut in first:

"Of use or not, I value your friendship highly. It is true, I did at first seek your company to gain favour in the eyes of your father. But then, seeing your earnest and generous nature, I grew attached to you. And even if you believe it not, I will still like and respect you. It grieves me to see you suspect me like this, even though I believe I understand the reason."

Most of Celebrimbor's anger subsided and he looked the other long and closely. Ovorluin's manner was grave and earnest, and there was no sign of guile in his voice. But Celebrimbor could still not be sure. He gave his hand to Ovorluin, saying:

"I want to believe you, but I cannot, not yet. Do not be offended. I have been lied to so long by everyone that I cannot discern the truth anymore in this web of deceit. Leave now, for I must think. But take my hand as a sign that I am not angry with you. I will visit you when I have pondered upon this. Until then, let there be no quarrel or ill will between us."

Ovorluin grasped the extended hand briefly and strode out. Celebrimbor sat down and put his head between his hands, wishing that he had the gift of seeing the hearts of others. The cup of wine remained, untasted and forgotten, on the table.

--

After a few hours he rose, since he was hungry. He ate some bread and fruit, still pondering if he could trust Ovorluin. His reason said 'no', but his heart told him otherwise when he thought about Ovorluin's visit. He had to admit that he had been very lonely before Ovorluin befriended him and that the bard was enchanting company. Still, the thought that all was only acting did not go away. It was a humiliating thought that he was seen only a tool for Curufin's schemes.

When he had swallowed the last bit he was not nearer any conclusion than in the morning. With a shrug he changed to his work-clothes and moved to the table where his tools and gems lay, planning to drown his worries to work. He took a silver ring and began to inlay it with little gems and gold runes. At first the work was slow and he almost spoiled it, still too much in his thoughts. At length, however, the tapping of little hammer and crackle of the flames in a little furnace did their usual trick and the only thing in his mind was the glitter of metal and precious stones.

--

The afternoon was already much advanced when he finally rose. He had been lucky when it came to apartments, since his chambers were so high in the caves that they had narrow windows. He walked to one and opened the shutters, looking out in the rain and mist and breathing the moist air. Celebrimbor pitied his uncle who still was on his hopeless chase. Although everything was sombre and dim outside, he felt in peace. Work had cleared his mind more than the reasoning of hours. He thought:

"Maybe Ovorluin is deceitful, maybe not. Time will show. In the meanwhile I will be friendly with him, but not trust any secrets to him."

A rustle outside of his door startled him and he turned. He heard hasty steps from the corridor and saw a piece of parchment on the floor, clearly slipped under the door. He leaped to the door and opened it, looking in both directions. But the corridor was dim and empty. The caves were such a labyrinth that it would have been useless to try to catch the person who had been behind his door. So he picked up the parchment and looked at it. It read in narrow, high letters, which he thought he recognized:

"Spying eyes are on you. Look carefully around in your chambers when you return from dinner."

Celebrimbor studied the note thrice carefully and then tossed it in flames. The handwriting was very familiar, even though it seemed to be altered. At the moment he could not, however, remember whose it was. And there was a more important problem: Who was spying on him and for whom? Could King Orodreth have had some scent of Curufin's plots and placed him and Celebrimbor under secret surveillance?

No. It could not be so. The King was indeed indecisive in many matters but he was also direct and frank in his behaviour and would have shown clearly if he suspected something. Could it be then some faction loyal to the King but not known to him? The idea was quite absurd, since most of the Noldor of Nargothrond were either in favour of Curufin or unaware that anything was going on.

There was only one answer: The unknown spies worked for his father. The thought infuriated Celebrimbor and made him even more paranoid than before. He walked to the window and back, pacing the whole length of the room to and fro, muttering:

"So, this is the return to my frankness towards him! I should have guessed this, and must be careful in my deeds and words. But how to ascertain that the note did not lie?"

Suddenly he paused, having got an idea. He drew his dagger and cut a few strands of his hair loose. Then he opened two of his drawers and the doors of a large cupboard a little. He placed the strands of hair carefully on the lids of the drawers and shut them slowly. Two of the hairs he put between the cupboard doors and the cupboard proper, on the sides of the hinges. He did it so that the strands could not be seen if one did not suspect them to be there and specially look for them. Pleased of these precautions he went to his bedchamber to put his dinner-clothes on.

--

After he was properly dressed he walked to the largest feast hall. It was Valanya, the chief day of week, and it was customary that the dinner was served in the hall and held with such splendour and mirth as the times allowed. At other days most of the Noldor of Nargothrond ate in their own chambers in company of their families or friends. In Valanyar, however, the King presided over the table of the great hall, and it would have been discourteous not to attend. The feast was usually quite pleasant, too, with the best wines and foods served and the bards singing the lays of the Blessed Realm and newer songs of the valiant deeds of the Wars of Beleriand.

This evening was no exception. Celebrimbor sat beside his father and looked around him, seeing all the nobles of the realm in their places, listening to Ovorluin, who recounted the events of the Dagor Aglareb, where countless of Orcs had been slain and driven back to Angband, to the accompaniment of his lute. When the song ended, a Noldo named Gwilmir sitting opposite to Curufin sighed:

"Ah, would that all our battles had ended in like fashion! Then I would still sit in my halls in Mithrim, and would not need to dwell underground like a mole."

Curufin smiled and raised his goblet.

"You will yet again, one of these days. You know the way to accomplish that, my friend."

The other returned the smile and drank.

"I thank you for your courteous words, lord Curufin."

Curufin shot at Celebrimbor a knowing look, which said: "One of my party". Then he asked his son with a pleasant expression:

"I hope you have fully recovered from your inconveniences." With an equally pleasant – and artificial – way Celebrimbor answered:

"Yes, I have, thank you. I have had a most charming and interesting day, working and pondering many things."

"Oh, have you indeed? I am delighted to hear that."

A tension was building between them gradually, and Celebrimbor sensed that his father was restless. Maybe he was suspecting that Celebrimbor knew of his spying on him. Celebrimbor tried to make up something to say, but Gwilmir asked:

"But tell me, Curufin, where is Celegorm? I have not seen him this evening."

With a careless gesture Curufin said:

"Oh, he left hunting just this morning. You know how he is like, when intent on some prey he may forget even what day is it. Such is the excitement of chase to him. I myself enjoy hunting larger prey than he."

Gwilmir laughed and again they exchanged knowing looks, before concentrating their eyes on the dais where Orodreth stood. The King made the usual blessing, beseeching the Valar to look upon them and to bless the gifts of earth. Then he sat down and made the sign to serve the food. The dinner was quite long and enjoyable and despite of his worries Celebrimbor relaxed considerably, chatting with his father and Gwilmir about the news from the northern borders. The Orcs were strangely quiet and not making any larger forays into the territory of Nargothrond. Almost all thought this a good sign, but Curufin shook his head.

"You say that the armies of Morgoth are tired, and a time, though perhaps short, of peace is coming? Nay, it may be that he has spied out enough of our realm and preparing a large assault on it. And no tidings of Finrod has come to us. If Gorthaur or Morgoth himself has captured him, he may have broken under torment and has told of the secret ways by which to reach this fortress." Hearing some protests, he went on:

"I do not say it is probable, mind you! Well do I know Felagund's courage, for is he not of the kin of Finwë? But it is a possibility, however slight. What I would like to see now, is a hard strike against the Enemy's forces. If he is gathering them for an attack, as I believe, he does not expect us to make any move. A sudden assault, a hard strike on the open field and then retreat to hidden towers and fastnesses in the forest, that is what I envision. But surely our King has already thought about it. Whatever he will do is undoubtedly wise."

There was only the slightest hint of irony and scorn in the last sentence, so that only those who knew of Curufin's plans, smiled faintly. The others began to discuss his words and most seemed to think them wise. Celebrimbor listened the talk silently, hearing murmurs like:

"Lord Curufin is right. Are we the valiant Noldor or mice, to remain in holes waiting for the cat to come and devour us?"

"Ah, if Orodreth had even a third of the valour and determination of his brother! But he did lost even his own tower in the North, I hear through his own hesitation."

Celebrimbor whispered to his father:

"Last time I heard you speak in this hall, your words were quite different." Curufin's face remained grave and calm, but there was silent amusement in his voice when he answered, likewise in whisper:

"Ah, but then the situation was also different. Valiant Finrod on throne, it was good to warn against open resistance to Morgoth. His weak brother wearing the crown, it is even better to advocate valiant deeds and warfare. The trick is not in what one says, but how he says it. Those fools around us remember only the last opinion you utter, if you do it correctly. It is about changing your course step by step or in one leap, as the situation requires. Just stay at my side and you will learn."

At that moment the playing of lutes was again heard, and they listened to it for a while, while the rest of the table was still deep in lively discussion. Curufin whispered after a moment again:

"Look how they play! Little do they suspect that I am a bard also. But the notes which I play are my designs, and the strings which I manipulate are the people around me. Nay, the instruments! for I am like a man who conducts a whole orchestra. I make all the instruments to play the themes I give them, and as little as the trumpet or the lute understands the music it lets out, as little do my instruments know of my final intentions!" Deep in his eyes a fire kindled, and he drew a breath and continued:

"The lays of the ordinary bards are, however, about the past and soon over. But my 'music' deals with the present and the future, and if my theme is concluded, it will change the fate of the Noldor!"

Celebrimbor was again forced to admire his father against his will. Curufin seemed to grow in stature as he whispered his words impassionately, his fingers playing with his goblet nimbly. Celebrimbor was silent and thought in awe:

"What a king he would make!"

But it was only a momentary thought. The fact that Curufin's plots aimed to the betrayal of their host came to his memory. Despite of his faults Orodreth was still a high and noble Noldo and the rightful King of Nargothrond. It would be a deed worthy of Angband to depose him by secret schemes or open rebellion. Celebrimbor's mind was again uneasy. He wished that everything would be over, for better or for worse. A cowardly thought came to his mind, telling him that he would be well off in either case. If Curufin won, surely he would not forget his son and would give him power and glory, maybe even a place as his co-regent. If Orodreth remained in the throne and Curufin's plots came to nothing without discovery, Celebrimbor would still be an honoured son of a mighty lord. But in the case Curufin's attempt would come to light and not succeed... The idea was disquieting, for it would mean a choice which could not be cancelled. His thoughts were interrupted in this point, however, by Curufin who asked in a pleasant voice:

"My son, would you like to have a servant in your own chambers? I have one too many for the size of my rooms and it is not fit that my son should fend for himself." Celebrimbor answered:

"Oh, it is not necessary by any means. You know well, father, that I like to make my own meals and even to make my bed. I was like that even as a child. A servant would be like an intruder in my peaceful chamber. I would feel like I was under a guard, so to speak." If Curufin took the meaning of these words he did not show it. He only shrugged slightly.

"Oh, it was only a thought which has been in my mind for some time. I understand." Then, turning to the others seated at the table:

"Ah, what a lone wolf my son is! Even as a boy he was always holed in his own room, building his own toys. I bet he has not said a dozen words during this dinner." An older Noldo of the House of Fingolfin who also was a skilled craftsman, said:

"That is only what we craftsmen are like, lord Curufin! It is the same as with the bards and poets. We all are sometimes so deep in our own thoughts that we would not notice a host of Orcs marching under our very noses." Then he turned to Celebrimbor.

"Now, my young friend, I bet that you have some new invention or other in your mind. The only other reason for your silence would be that some fair maiden occupies your mind."

Celebrimbor laughed.

"No maidens, lord, only my rings. I just thought of a new way to stud gems on silver rings so as to show the beauty of the stones more clearly. It is nothing very ingenious, only a little trifle."

Curufin exclaimed with unmistakably genuine pride:

"You speak so lightly of your 'trifles', Celebrimbor, but every one of them is a little marvel!"

There were murmurs of approbation and then the talk drifted to other channels.

--

The dinner was over and Celebrimbor entered his chambers. He had not forgotten the warning note for an instant and after lighting a lamp he examined the drawers and the cupboard. Everything was precisely in the same order as when he had left, but the strands of hair had fallen.

"So it was not a lie", he thought. He sat by the window until late in the night, sipping wine and gazing the gathering darkness outside. Now he thought he knew the writer of the note, and tomorrow he would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 5: Confrontations and Explanations

The dawn had barely come when Celebrimbor rose from his chair, stretching his somewhat cramped limbs. He had sat very late, and when weariness had overtook him, he had simply remained in the chair, lost in his elf-dreams. Now he was rested and eager to discover the writer of the warning note. He did not even change his clothes, but walked straight to the door. He peered at both directions in the corridor, but finding it empty he closed the door softly behind him and started to walk with noiseless steps.

It was so early that not even servants, save those serving in kitchen, were awake and the kitchen-staff was occupied baking and preparing their lords' breakfasts. So Celebrimbor did not meet anyone nor was seen by any eyes until he was before Ovorluin's door. He knocked lightly, his friend having told him to be a light sleeper. It was indeed only a few moments before Ovorluin opened, looking a trifle irritated and still clad in his night-clothes. Seeing Celebrimbor his expression changed to one of surprise, but before he could say anything, Celebrimbor had slipped inside and closed the door silently.

"Do you have a servant attending you? I wish to speak with you alone," whispered Celebrimbor. Ovorluin answered in a low tone:

"Yes, I have. But why..."

"Get rid of him for some time."

Ovorluin nodded and Celebrimbor stepped behind a large tapestry, which was in shadow, only one candle being lit in the room. Ovorluin rang a little bell and called:

"Finglir! Finglir, where do you tarry?"

An Elf came out of a little side-room, bowing to Ovorluin.

"I see you are awake early, my lord. What is your command? Shall I help you in dressing?"

"No, Finglir. I have a pressing matter in my mind and wish to ponder upon it in solitude. That is why I awoke so early. I do not require your services for some hours. Go to the kitchens and have some breakfast. After then do what you will until it is nigh noon. It is only then I want you to be back, attending my noon-meal. Go now, I will dress and prepare my breakfast myself."

Finglir bowed again, saying:

"As you will, my lord. I thank you and wish you a pleasant morning."

Ovorluin dismissed him with a slight gesture and the delighted servant went to enjoy of his free hours. Celebrimbor stepped in light just after the door had shut again. Ovorluin sat in a large easy-chair, eyeing him curiously.

"I am delighted to see you, even if the hour and the manner of your enter are somewhat unusual. I deem you have decided to trust me."

Celebrimbor sat also, answering:

"Not quite yet, there remains only one thing to be made clear before it."

"Tell me what is it and maybe I can help you."

Celebrimbor thought for a moment. Then he said in a casual, observing Ovorluin carefully:

" I had a letter just yestereven. There a friend of mine wrote that he needed to borrow something from me." Ovorluin remained politely interested, the mention of letter not affecting him visibly. He answered with a slight yawn:

"Yes, and what has that to do with me?"

Celebrimbor suspected that he was wasting his time, since the other was so relaxed and seemingly oblivious of any hidden meaning. He had a mind to rise and leave, but it was best to get the matter to an end, since he had already started it.

"Ah, only that the letter had no signature, so I did not know from whom it was. I nonetheless looked around in my chambers after the dinner, and found the desired object. Unfortunately I burned the letter so that the handwriting is of no use, but maybe you can discern from the wording the writer of it." Ovorluin stretched his arms, sinking deeper amidst the soft cushions. He took a pen and a slip of parchment, writing speedily. Then he handed the note to Celebrimbor, saying leisurely:

"I think I have developed an ability to read minds, since the letter ran thus, did it not?"

Celebrimbor read the note and found that it was exactly like the one he had received earlier, in handwriting and words. Ovorluin said:

"Let us cease this clumsy acting and speak straight. I sent the note. And I guess you saw something to confirm its contents?"

Celebrimbor described his precautions and added:

"But tell me, how did you discover that I am being spied on? Without the hairs I would have never guessed that anyone had been in my rooms, so they must be skillful."

Ovorluin took his lute, which never was far from his reach and played some chords, while speaking:

"It was only by luck, or fate if you will. In Valanya afternoon I was walking to the gates after a most delightful stroll in the woods, thinking about our conversation, when I heard low voices speaking in a thicket. I crept nearer and saw two Elfs, I believe servants judging from their apparel, conversing. The other spoke of going to your rooms inthe evening. At this point I smiled, for I thought it was an errand to deliver an invitation or other, and well do I know that you do not take kindly interruptions of that sort. But then the other said that the best time would be during dinner, 'for it is the only sure moment when he is away'. That was most curious. At first I thought that it could perhaps be a surprise gift, but from whom? I was wondering this when they lowered their voices to a whisper. I listened more closely but could not discern any words save 'search' and something of letters." Then he sat up, bending closer to Celebrimbor, his voice now lower:

"I can count two and two. I crept away, having decided to warn you, even though there was a possibility that I had heard incorrectly. It was I who slipped the note under your door. I tried to mask my handwriting but it seems that in my haste I did not succeed, since you are here."

Celebrimbor nodded and asked:

"But why did you try to hide that it was you? It does not make any sense to me."

Ovorluin's smile was dry.

"Does it not? After we had spoken in the morning it seemed to me that anything I could say would have only increased your mistrust. Perhaps I erred but I deemed a nameless note would be the best way." He bit his lower lip, as if stifling his mirth.

"Besides, you know I cannot resist a chance to be dramatic."

Now Celebrimbor smiled, too. He no longer distrusted the lively bard. He said:

"Forgive me, my friend! For so I call you from now on." He offered his hand to Ovorluin, who took it heartily. Then the latter asked, as if having a sudden thought:

"Now one question only remains: Who sent the spies?"

Celebrimbor said bitterly:

"Do not you guess? Who is him in whose hands are all strings in Nargothrond?"

Ovorluin looked surprised.

"Surely you do not mean..."

"Yes, I say it is my father! I told him the same as to you: that I will not aid him in any of his plans. Only I was not quite that straightforward." Celebrimbor rose.

"Speaking of my father, I must now go and see him. I deem it will not be a pleasant discussion that waits me." He went to the door, but Ovorluin said to him:

"Wait, I have a last word for you. I ask you not to tell him of who revealed the truth to you, nor of your visit here. I do trust your judgement and good faith, but when one is angry his tongue may slip. I am still in favour of him and do not want to lose his trust."

Celebrimbor laughed.

"Do not worry, I will not force you to choose sides between me and him! And believe me, he has no trust to lose."

With that he strode away.

--

A servant opened Curufin's door, bowing low when Celebrimbor entered with a brisk pace. He found Curufin in his sitting-room, writing. Hearing noise Curufin looked up and folded the parchment as soon as he recognized his son. He rose and greeted:

"Good morning, Celebrimbor! What brings you here this early?"

Celebrimbor answered codly:

"You should know it well."

Curufin looked steadily at him, saying at length:

"Very well. If you want to speak, let us take a little walk. The rain has ceased and it should be a wonderful morning." He snapped his fingers and a servant brought his cloak and helped it on his shoulders. Then Curufin said:

"Shall we go?"

Without a word Celebrimbor walked out, followed by his father.

--

It indeed was a beautiful weather in the woods. Golden morning-light glistened in dew-drops and every bird in forest sang. Summer was only a little advanced, and there still was the freshness of spring. At other times Celebrimbor would have rejoiced to wander among the beautiful trees, but now the charms of nature were wasted on him. He eyed Curufin, thinking what to say and trying to control his temper. Only after they had walked a mile in silence did Curufin speak calmly:

"So you know of my little eyes."

Celebrimbor managed to steady his voice, answering:

"Do you not even ask how?"

"No, for you would refuse to tell. Even out of a maze of lies the path to truth can be found, but if one does not say a word, nothing can be discovered. But I am pleased, somehow, for you begin to learn my art, it seems."

Celebrimbor was angered.

"And a praiseworthy art it is, distrusting even your own kin!"

Curufin shook his head.

"I trust even my own hands only because I have complete control over them. I was nearly sure that you would not do anything to hinder me, but that was not enough. My... music is very intricate, and the least discord could ruin it. I love you as my son, but as a possible discord you had to be under watch. Do not think worse of me for it. If ever you are in like situation as I am now, you will see the wisdom of it."

Celebrimbor answered with some heat:

"So, you thought I would betray you! You do not know my nature at all if you really see me like that." He buried his face in his hands.

"Alas! that you had to place me in this situation, torn between two! Alas! that you ever let the thought of treason to your heart! Would that we had never come here!"

Curufin placed his hand on Celebrimbor's shoulder, speaking with pity:

"I am sorry indeed to have caused you any grief. But I am myself in great distress. The thought of Silmarils burns in my heart day and night. Sometimes I lay awake in the middle of the night, wishing I had never been born, or that the Silmarils had never been wrought. Then, I wonder if the Darkness I called upon me will not devour me even if I fulfil my Oath. It seems to grope me with cold fingers even as I lay on my bed, and I shiver. Be grateful that you do not feel the chains with which I bound myself."

Celebrimbor was moved and exclaimed:

"Break the fetters then, father! Flee the Darkness and let it not take hold of you!"

Curufin's face was pained.

"No, I cannot. My worst enemy resides within me, and there is no place to flee, for my own words would haunt me to the ends of the world. I called Ilúvatar as a witness and must now face the consequences. There is no going back."

Celebrimbor took the arm of Curufin.

"You do not mean that, father! You can go back. Cancel your plots, I beg you! Do not stain the honour of our house by yet one act of treachery."

Curufin wiped his brow wearily.

"You are wrong. I have gone too far by now to retreat. And my heart tells me that this is the only way to achieve my ultimate goal. The Silmarils! Oh, let the day come soon when I once again look upon them and hold them in my hands!"

Celebrimbor was about to speak, but remained silent when he again saw the fell fire in Curufin's eyes and realized the full depth of his ambition. Curufin pointed at his son with a trembling finger.

"No more pleadings, no more of your remonstrances! I will go on. I promise you only to call the spies watching you back. But I warn you: Stay in the audience, do not mettle with my actions!"

Celebrimbor did not answer, but turned away, his eyes full of tears of grief.


	6. Chapter 6: The Net Tightens

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 6: The Net Tightens

Celebrimbor did as his father had told him. He made no action, but only watched the events, wondering when the moment would come when Curufin would make his final move and which form it would take. There was nothing unusual to be seen, yet there was a strange energy and tension in the air. The nobles of Nargothrond held more sumptuous feasts and dinners than ever before, seemingly never running out of gold with which to arrange them. Nor did the best wines, fruit or other food ever cease to be served. Curufin was in many of these occasions, charming all with his seemingly wise and always interesting conversation. Often Celebrimbor would attend, too, eating silently and gazing around him. No one asked him the reason for his silence for he was known to often be quiet and in his own thoughts. In one thing only did his behaviour change: Before he had given great many of his jewels and ornaments as gifts but now he did so but seldom.

There also were great many hunting expeditions led by Celegorm, who conducted them with a kingly air. Especially the younger Noldorin lords were enthusiastic to participate in them. It was a glorious sight to see the party to ride past, all in hunting-array of the finest materials, their steeds of the best breeds. Horns blowing they would gallop to the forest, to return a few days later with much quarry. Not a wolf or an Orc dared to come to spy within the realm during these summer weeks.

It seemed that the war and the danger of the North were both forgotten in Nargothrond. And indeed there was no sign of any enemy, and the days of the Noldor were spent in mirth and splendour. Still, as the warm summer advanced, a strange restlessness grew in the hearts of the people of Nargothrond. It seemed that even the laughter and merry speech at the feasts were too loud and artificial. Celebrimbor saw this all, and guessed as well that purses of gold and notes changed owners in dark corners of corridors or behind locked doors.

Ovorluin came often to visit him and told him of the whispers which circulated in the halls. It was said that Orodreth only made merry and feasted, lost in sloth and gluttony while the Enemy was preparing to strike. Some even hinted that the King had urged Finrod to go on the desperate Quest, so that he could have the crown himself.

"He could not even keep a dominion of his own, yet covets those of his kin", was often heard. Yet Orodreth hardly ever himself arranged any feasts nowadays and a heavy burden seemed to be on his shoulders. On Valanyar he sat on the head of his great table, hardly tasting anything and darkly gazing down on the table, his brows tightly knit and the light in his eyes quenched. But this only made some say:

"His heart is heavy of remorse because he sent his brother to die."

But no one could say from whom these whispers came. Some said one and others another, but no one would admit that these thoughts were originally his. Still the rumours spread from mouth to mouth, and many that had been faithful to Orodreth this far began to sway. But Curufin and Celegorm treated the King seemingly with honour and spoke respectfully to him. So they steadily rose in his esteem, until Curufin was made a councillor, to sit among the highest of the lords in the King's table. After a while Celegorm was given the same honour, and even those few who suspected the brothers had to treat them with respect.

Celebrimbor was distressed of all this and stayed more and more in his chambers, in feverish work. He despised the smiles and courteous words addressed to him and wanted to avoid the friendly faces he thought were only deceitful masks designed to curry his father's favour. It was a burden to him to be compelled to answer them with a smile and fair words that meant nothing. Sometimes he wandered all day in the forest, trying in vain to find peace in the light of summer sun and blooming flowers rising their heads to greet the sun. Often Ovorluin accompanied him on these walks, and they would stride long and far before they uttered any words.

Celebrimbor avoided even his father. After their conversation and the threat of Curufin something seemed to be broken. Curufin would no longer admire Celebrimbor's craft nor invite him to supper as had been his custom to do sometimes. They exchanged almost no words in private and their conversations in public became hollower and hollower until they were like two strangers exchanging common courtesies.

--

Thus the summer wore away, warm and sunny. Then the nights began to lengthen and mornings were misty and grey. Yavannië came and went, the red and golden leaves blazing in forest like a great fire. The autumn rains came and Narog roared louder and wider below the gates of the great halls. The rumours and whispers in Nargothrond became ever more venomous, and Orodreth sunk deeper into his gloom. By the end of Narquelië even direct commands from him were not necessarily obeyed, since by now most of his people were under the influence of Curufin and Celegorm. Celebrimbor did not bear to see the King anymore, for on his face always was a helpless and dejected look. Orodreth knew full well that his position was under a threat, but could not take any action because he knew not who was responsible nor who spread the rumours.

Curufin had become by now one of Orodreth's closest advisors and would often sit alone with him behind closed doors. Many important matters were now decided by Curufin alone. Before long Curufin offered to investigate the source of rumours and disobediance and the King assented with relief. But almost no culprits were found and only a few servants were severely warned. Always when Celebrimbor met or saw Curufin it seemed to him that his father was smiling inwards.

--

It had been a chilly and wet day of early Hísimë and Celebrimbor was tired and depressed when the evening came. He sat by the window, gazing the gathering darkness outside. He felt very lonely and decided to pay a visit to Ovorluin, in hopes that it would lift his mood. Accordingly he drew his shoes on and blew the candles out. He stepped out of his door, but just when he was closing it he saw his friend coming around the corner of corridor. He exclaimed:

"Ah, it is good to see you here! I was just coming to see you."

Ovorluin answered:

"You saved yourself the trouble of walking, for I have something to tell you."

His face was very grave, which surprised Celebrimbor. They went inside and Celebrimbor bade Ovorluin to sit while he relighted the candles and lamps. Then he sat opposite his friend and asked:

"What is troubling your mind, for I see you are not glad?" Ovorluin answered:

"The hour is nigh. The crown will not ornate Orodreth's brow for long."

Celebrimbor was confused by the depressed tone of the other. He wondered:

"Then why are you not glad? You have supported my father from the start." Ovorluin sighed.

"I did, but now I have had second thoughts. I know Orodreth is not the best of rulers, but would your father be any better?" He bit his lip before going on:

"I tell you, I have watched the events with increasing uneasiness, whether you believe or not. I have told you about the whispers reviling the King. They are all lies and I am now sickened of them. I know who has put them in the mouths of others. Would a man who could spread such poison be a just King? I think not. Would a man who has almost threatened the King with violence and mocked him in his own hall be a good minister to the new ruler? I think not. And there is one thing more, the matter of Lúthien. There is some secret, I deem. For why was she not seen by anyone save Celegorm and Curufin even after the former announced he would wed her? Where is she now, for the talk about marriage stopped short, without any explanation? I was already surprised that she would cast Beren aside so lightly, for never have I heard that she is treacherous or shallow."

The questions of Ovorluin made Celebrimbor uneasy. He shifted in his chair a little. Ovorluin looked at him.

"I see you know at least part of the answers. Then perhaps you can say is there any truth in a thought of mine?" With a dry mouth Celebrimbor asked:

"What is it then?"

Ovorluin said:

"That she is a prisoner, and Celegorm is her keeper. That she would not wed with Celegorm willingly, and that he tries to force her, against all customs of the Eldar. Your father knows also of this surely, since almost nothing escapes him. Is this true?"

Celebrimbor thought for a moment how to answer. He wanted still to be loyal to his father, even after all that had passed between them. At length he said slowly:

"The secret is not mine, but I tell you this: She is not in Nargothrond any more. Already in spring she went to find Beren. She had a part in my father and uncle's designs, it is true, but no more. Do not ask me speak more clearly."

Ovorluin nodded.

"Very well. But to speak of other things, I told you that the hour is nigh when Orodreth will be the King no more." Celebrimbor asked:

"How is that to be done? I hope that not by..." Ovorluin interrupted:

"No, no one has to go to Mandos if Curufin's plan succeeds. Originally he intended with these rumours and schemes to weary the King to the point that he would relinquish the crown on his own accord. But Orodreth cannot decide, as is his custom. Surely he is by now convinced that he is not fit to rule, but he cannot make the final move. So this is Curufin's plan: to depose him openly and condemn him to exile."

Celebrimbor only stared at his friend in surprise, before he answered:

"Condemn? On what charge? I cannot see who could judge the King."

Ovorluin smiled sourly.

"Where there is will, a way is always found. The charge will be that he has betrayed his own kin by buying the loyalty of the people so that they did not follow Finrod to his Quest. According this he also urged Felagund to go, so that he could usurp the throne."

Celebrimbor exclaimed in shock:

"But this is ridiculous! No one will believe it, there are no proofs, no witnesses!"

Ovorluin waved his hand indifferently:

"You should know that a cunning mind and clever tongue are half of any proof, and gold or promises of power will buy any witness."

Celebrimbor shook his head.

"When will this happen?"

"As soon as your father is completely sure of his position. It will be not many weeks hence, I deem."

Celebrimbor stood up and put his cloak on. Ovorluin started.

"What are you doing?" Celebrimbor's voice was nearly frantic, when he spoke:

"I must go to the King! He must hear of this. Long enough have I endured this. I must now choose, and by his deeds my father has lost any claims on my loyalty."

Celebrimbor was already at the door, but Ovorluin leaped after him and stopped him. Sternly he said:

"It would mend nothing. You have no proof, and even if your father's chambers were to be searched, nothing would be found. It would be you who would suffer." Celebrimbor remembered the threat Curufin had made and collapsed on his chair, sighing:

"So there is nothing to be done? Nothing can stop him."

"It seems so. It is hard, but we must be as if we knew nothing. Perhaps something happens that makes his designs useless." Celebrimbor raised his hands, exclaiming:

"Oh, would that you were right!"

--

The next week was like an evil dream for Celebrimbor. He could hardly sleep, and when he did his dreams were dark. He did not go out of his rooms save by necessity, for he did not dare to meet his father and see the Darkness in his gaze again. It wrenched his heart to think that whatever happened, he never could esteem and love his father as dearly as before. Still, he hoped that the plot would come to nothing, even if that meant he was forced to stand against Curufin. But he was not sure of even that. Sometimes he fancied himself as the prince of Nargothrond, ruling beside his father and uncle in great splendour. That thought was, however, quickly banished from his heart and always gave place to despair.

It was in this bewildering state that he walked to the feast hall in the next Valanya. He sat among the sons of the councillors where his place now was, hardly answering to the greetings he received. The feast was a torment to him. He ate without knowing what and drank without enjoying the taste of wine at all. He was irritated to hear the laughter and jesting around him, only hoping that the last course would be served soon and that he could be left in peace.

Finally the feast was over and the plates were cleared away and pitchers of wine placed on the tables for those who wanted to remain and listen the playing of bards. Even the King, who loved music, rose from his usual black mood and enjoyed the ancient lays. Celebrimbor naturally had no taste for music this evening and rose to leave, much relieved. Many others were doing the same.

But suddenly the two largest doors, which were used only at special occasions, were swung open with a great noise. The playing was stopped and all turned their gaze at that direction. In strode a white-haired figure, somewhat bent but still tall. When Celebrimbor looked at him more closely he saw that the newcomer was a Noldo, but hideously changed: for his face was wrinkled and deathly pale and his hand were coarse, with fingers almost like those of a skeleton. On his face, nonetheless, remnants of great beauty were seen. The strange Noldo was clad in rags, but his bearing was that of a great lord and the fire in his eyes was as bright as a star. Curufin, who sat beside the King on a high dais, sprang up and cried angrily:

"Who are you and why do you intrude on the feast of the lords?"

The newcomer looked long at him and replied:

"To you, Fëanor's son, I have nothing to say, at least not yet. I will answer only to the King."

Orodreth rose now, saying to Curufin:

"Sit down, lord Curufin, and do not rebuke him. For I see he has suffered much, and my hospitality extends to all who ask for it. Now, stranger, tell me your name and errand."

The white-haired Noldo drew himself as straight as he could and replied proudly in a clear, deep voice:

"Galadil Hendril's son am I, and I trust my name is not forgotten in Nargothrond, o King! Through fire and darkness have I come here. For verily I return from Tol-in-Gaurhoth, where Lúthien the Fair freed me from the gaol of Gorthaur."

There was a stunned silence for a time, but then all began to talk to each other at once. Galadil had been a noble of Nargothrond before Dagor Bragollach, where he had been lost and thought dead. But there was no doubt that it really was he standing before the King, for despite of his change many now recognized him by his voice and eyes.

But Celebrimbor was not primarily interested in this. When Lúthien had been mentioned, he had seen his father's face. Curufin was very pale and clutched his silver cup so hard that it was crushed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trial

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Chapter 7: The Trial

After Galadil had spoken, exclamations of wonder were heard, and Orodreth looked at him in amazement. He spoke:

"Lúthien the Fair, you say? How did she come there and by which power was she able to break the dungeons of Gorthaur the Cruel?"

Galadil answered:

"How she came I know not. But my release happened thus: amidst darkness of the dungeons we suddenly heard a song, beautiful yet powerful. And my heart stirred with joy, and the locks were broken and walls grumbled. I climbed from the ruin, but could not see anything, for the light of moon hurt my eyes after the long time under ground. At length I could see again, however, and saw a wondrously fair maiden, laying beside a Man as if they both were dead. I went nearer and saw that it was not thus, for the Man stood up and lifted the maiden. And they looked to each other with love and I wondered."

He paused and Orodreth spoke, wonder still in his voice:

"So she found Beren! But tell me, did you not see Finrod Felagund there, for he departed from here with Beren?"

Galadil bowed his head and there was sorrow in his voice, when he answered:

"Alas! Your brother, o King, is dead. The Man whom you name Beren grieved over his body and he and Lúthien buried him on the top of a hill. Then Beren spoke to me and other captives and told the tale of his death. He fought a werewolf who had devoured all the others of his companions and perished, saving Beren thus."

Many of the hearers let out a cry of sorrow and tears glistened in many eyes. Orodreth exclaimed in grief, burying his face in his hands:

"My brother, oh, my brother! May you find rest and healing in Mandos! The Friend of Men you were until the very end." He swayed a little, as if nearly falling. But then he mastered himself, and raised his head. Although tears rolled down his cheeks he spoke with a calm voice:

"All of woe are your tidings, Galadil. Yet tell me all that is left, for no words can add to the grief your tale has already brought me."

Celebrimbor observed his father and uncle throughout of this conversation. He saw that Curufin had now a composed expression but that he still was pale. Celegorm, on the contrary, looked around him like a trapped beast and shifted restlessly on his chair. His anxious look fixed on Galadil as the haggard Noldo spoke again:

"I came hither as fast as I could, not only to bear tidings, but also a warning. O King, you have enemies, even at this moment sitting beside you! For the brothers you hold in esteem are plotting to supplant you."

Orodreth replied calmly:

"This is a grave accusation and a proof is needed. Can you provide it?"

Galadil answered:

"Lúthien also spoke to us and these were her words: 'Now hasten to Nargothrond, for there is evil afoot. The sons of Fëanor, Curufin and Celegorm, seek kingship. By now their plots may be ripened and every hour is precious. This I know, for they deceived me with false promises and imprisoned me, trying to wed me to Celegorm by force and in a careless moment spoke with each other of all their designs.'"

Now Curufin rose and cried:

"Do not believe him, o King! He has ever hated me and my brethren and speaks now lies. Let him bring us witnesses to these words!"

Orodreth nodded and said:

"He is right, Galadil. Not by words of one man only, be he a lord or no, will my councillor be judged."

Galadil answered proudly:

"Never have I been called a liar before and that name I will not take upon myself even now. I have witnesses." He turned towards the doors, crying:

"Come, my friends!"

Three Noldor strode now in. All who beheld them were moved to pity, for they were as worn and changed as Galadil, only traces of their beauty and strength remaining. When they came beside Galadil, they kneeled before the King and spoke their names: Aeldur, Gwaimir and Fingleg. Those names were known to all present, since the three had been kinsmen of Galadil and been lost at the same time as he. At King's command they told their story and repeated the words of Lúthien even as Galadil had done. Orodreth's brow darkened, but Curufin's face remained calm and thoughtful. The King turned to the brothers and said:

"Now, sons of Fëanor, defend yourselves if you may! What have you to say?"

Celegorm uttered no word, only looking at the witnesses with a malicious look. But Curufin spoke with melodious and persuasive voice:

"Now I do not doubt that fair Lúthien spoke to these four the words they have told us. But then it was she who lied. One thing is true: we did imprison her for a time."

There was angry and surprised murmur, but Curufin waved his hand as a sign to silence and went on:

"That we did only to protect her from her own rashness. She told us she would go to find Beren. I and my brother deemed that the attempt would be hopeless so we locked her in Celegorm's chambers. But this was only for her own good, for we could not bear the thought that so fair a maiden would perish."

Orodreth's expression was confused, as if he did not know what to believe. He asked:

"But what about Celegorm's announcement that he would wed her? Can you explain that?" Curufin was about to speak, but Galadil exclaimed:

"Has your brother no tongue, Curufin, or is he a child, needing another to speak for himself?" There was some laughter and Curufin's expression hardened. Celebrimbor did not doubt for a moment that his father would not have run Galadil through with his sword if he was permitted to do that. But Curufin was compelled to restrain his temper and signed to Celegorm to speak. The latter rose haughtily and said with barely controlled anger:

"I cannot see any reason why should I answer to a vagabond and beggar like you are. But the thing is like this: I was enchanted by his beauty when I first saw her and in my eagerness misunderstood her courtesy as something else."

Despite of his proud bearing, his tone was not convincing and his eyes wandered to and fro. Celebrimbor gazed around the hall and saw expressions of anger, surprise and scorn, but not single one of pity or sympathy. His eyes were fixed on Galadil, when the latter mocked:

"Verily you two are brothers, for lies come out of your mouth so easily. Still, Celegorm, you should take some lessons from your brother, for no one will believe you!"

Orodreth silenced him with a sign and rebuked:

"Save your scorn until later, for this is not a fit way to speak in a trial."

The word had been said. Now Celebrimbor knew that his father and uncle were doomed, and by their looks they knew it also. Celegorm held a defiant expression on his face, but that of Curufin was like an impenetrable stone wall, not revealing anything behind it. Orodreth spoke again:

"The charge of imprisoning Lúthien and trying unlawfully to wed her against her will I hold now proved. This is in itself a foul deed and deserving of punishment. But about the other charge words of Lúthien alone cannot be held to be a sufficient proof, for the matter is even graver. Is there any witness that the sons of Fëanor have designed a treason against my crown?"

There was a long silence, and Celebrimbor hoped that no one would stand forth. He felt very relieved, since now his father's plots had come to nothing in any case. After the revelation of Lúthien's imprisonment no one would follow him on the path to kingship. There was a hope that Curufin and Celegorm could come through with only a relatively slight punishment. Celebrimbor was rejoiced when Orodreth raised his hand to pronounce his verdict. But suddenly a Noldo sitting below the dais sprang up and exclaimed:

"I, Gwilmir son of Valandir, bear witness, my lord!"

The noble hesitated for a moment, and the King said:

"Tell us what you know, Gwilmir. Why did you not speak earlier?"

Gwilmir bowed and replied:

"I feared the revenge of the fell Fëanorians, o King. The charge is true, they have plotted against you for many a month. With honeyed words and false friendship they did deceive me for a short time to their side, but soon I saw their goal and retreated. The lies about you, my lord, and the negligence in carrying out of your orders are their work, especially Curufin, but his brother is also guilty."

Celebrimbor shook his head in disgust. Gwilmir had been longest on the side of Curufin and deep in his counsels. But Celebrimbor did not say anything, out of perhaps cowardly desire to remain aloof and long habit of silence. He looked at Curufin, who stared at Gwilmir. Such scorn and and mockery was in that look that the noble hung his head in shame, not looking at Curufin anymore. Orodreth seemed also to see through him, but said calmly:

"If you have erred, I hold your repentance to be a sufficient punishment. But speak: Do you know others who can support your words? Do not be afraid of the revenge of the accused, for if they are found guilty I will see that no harm comes to you."

Gwilmir seemed to have a great burden lifted from his shoulders, and with delight he told perhaps a dozen names, before he was interrupted. For at this point another noble rose and cried:

"O King, also I know of these plans and also many others who do! It is thus…"

But he was in his turn interrupted by many others speaking all at once, all condemning the accused and listing names, while assuring the King of their own innocence. Celebrimbor watched this desertion with amazement, when he heard a whisper behind him:

"So much for the loyalty and pride of Noldor, then!"

He turned his head and saw Ovorluin, who had slipped behind him through the crowd. There was bitter amusement and sadness in his voice. Celebrimbor only nodded, for his attention was captured by Orodreth, who silenced the tumult of voices with raising his hand and crying aloud:

"Hear me, the mighty Noldor of Nargothrond! I have heard the proofs and seen many witnesses and this is my judgement of Curufin and Celegorm: They are guilty! It remains only to decide their doom."

Gwilmir shook his fist at the brothers and shouted:

"Death! Let us slay the traitors before the very throne they coveted!"

Many others joined in the cry of "Death!" and drew their swords. The King had again to silence the crowd with a sign. When all was silent he said in a clear and determined voice:

"Death they verily have deserved by their deeds, but that is not my verdict. Beware the Curse of Mandos, my people! To slay Curufin and Celegorm would bind us only tighter to it, for they are of our kin. Their blood must not sully my crown and darken the souls of my people. So this is their doom: I cast them forth from the realm of Nargothrond, never to return under pain of death. Neither food nor rest shall any of my subjects offer them, or he will suffer the same fate as they. I have spoken. Sons of Fëanor, have you nothing to say?"

Celegorm's eyes shone defiantly and he cried:

"So be it!"

But Curufin remained silent and only smiled. They rose and strode to the doors, the crowd around them gazing at them with silent hatred. Celebrimbor rose from his seat and went after them.

--

Celebrimbor caught his father and uncle just outside the great doors at a corner of the corridors. He called to them and they turned. They looked at him coldly. Celegorm was the first to speak:

"I hope you are now content, you traitor to your own kin! May Morgoth curse you!"

Then he turned and strode towards the gates. Curufin remained and said:

"Now, Celebrimbor, what do you want of me? Did you come to mock me or to come with me to exile?" Celebrimbor answered, pain in his voice:

"Neither, father. I came only to say farewell to you. I wish that everything did not go otherwise."

Curufin sighed:

"Ah, it indeed is a pity that I did not succeed. Curse to that Galadil!" Celebrimbor shook his head.

"No, I did not mean that, but that I wish you never had had these designs. See, you did not care about the Doom of Mandos and now it has stricken you."

Curufin lost his temper.

"'Tis well to come offer me such consolation! I need not your morals! Now is the time to give you the final choice: To come with me now and stand by my side or remain here and become my enemy. Choose quickly!"

Celebrimbor was torn between two. His love for his father still lingered in him, even though it had suffered many hurts. But to go would mean that he accepted and supported his father's evil deeds. That he did not. After an agonizing moment of hesitation he spoke, his voice steady:

"I will not come with you, not after what you did. But I am not your enemy, never have I raised my hand against you and will not, come what may."

A single tear flowed down Curufin's face, which was still and hard as stone. He spoke:

"So be it then. Fare well or fare ill, I do not care. I hope you will enjoy living in this nest of cowards and traitors."

Celebrimbor thought:

"Who made them cowards and traitors?" But he did not say it aloud. Instead, he offered his hand to Curufin. The latter did not even look at it, but turned around and walked away, proud and tall as ever. Celebrimbor let his hand fall, and stood there for a long time, his mind full of bitter sorrow. He tried to remember the times when the shadow of the Oath had not been over his father. In his mind he saw the days in Valinor, when the Trees had been in full bloom and the Noldor were full of joy and happiness. But those days were long past and seemed to him no more than a distant legend, an imagination rather than reality.

He was disturbed in his thoughts, when a servant came to him and said, bowing low:

"Lord Celebrimbor Curufinion, the King wishes to speak to you."

Celebrimbor turned his head, saying:

"I will come. But say not 'Curufinion', for henceforth I will be Celebrimbor Únerion."


End file.
